Light Out of the Darkness
by SSJBowser
Summary: Shang Tsung is about to begin his next tournament, and he is inviting some of the greatest warriors, like the Ken Masters. But most frighten he has formed an alliance with M. Bison and Demitri Maximoff. Shang Tsung reason for plotting this tournament, you
1. aboard the ship

**Light out of the Darkness**

**Chapter 1: aboard the ship**

In Asia the warrior Ken has just walked out of a restaurant

Ken: "I guess that wasn't to bad of a place to have lunch at, I guess I better get home."

On his way home he runs into Ryu who is holding a scripture in his hand.

Ken quickly stops his motor cycle.

Ken: "hey Ryu its me, how you been?"

Ryu: "hey, it's nice to see you, what are you doing with your uniform on?"

Ken: "I just got back from a sparing program this morning."

Ryu: "that's nice, I'll see you later."

Ken: "hey where you headed to, your old buddy wouldn't mind giving you a ride."

Ryu: "thanks, but it's a long way."

Ken: "come on Ryu I bet I could get you to this place in no time."

Ryu: "well there's a boat I'm suppose to catch in Hong Kong."

Ken: "hop aboard, let's go."

Ryu: "Aren't you going to tell your wife Liz where your going?"

Ken: "I'll call her later, now come on."

Ryu sits on the side seat and then they begin there journey.

**The next day at 9:45 P.M. **

Ken: "The boat is finally here."

Ken looks at the fighters surrounding them.

Ken: "exactly where is this boat going to?"

Ryu pulls out his scripture.

Ken: "what is that, a dragon.?"

Ryu: "this boat is going to an island, I was invited to a tournament called Mortal Kombat."

Ken: "what kind of tournament?"

Ryu: "the greatest fighters will be there."

Ken: "how come I wasn't invited?"

Voice: "are you Ken, the famous Ken?"

Ken spins around.

Ken: "who are you, oh your that movie star Johnny Cage right?"

Johnny: "I see you two must be Ken and Ryu, good luck in the tournament."

Liu Kang walks up to them.

Ryu: "you must be the warrior Liu Kang."

Liu Kang: "nice to meet you, um."

Ryu: "just call me Ryu and him Ken."

Johnny Cage: "it looks like the boarding has begun, we better head over."

When the four of them walk over to get on the boat, a guy tells them to pull out there MK scriptures they where given.

Man: "where's yours?"

Johnny Cage: "Me and him where given one to share."

Man: "fine keep moving."

Ken: "thanks Johnny, for backing me up."

Johnny: "no problem."

They look at there little tags they where given, for there room numbers.

Ryu: "this boat gives me the creeps, who made this boat anyway?"

Liu Kang: "a guy named Shang Tsung."

They all head to there rooms.

Liu Kang walks through the halls looking for Johnny when he walks into someone.

Gallon: "watch it, try that again when there is a full moon."

Liu Kang: "I'm sorry about that."

Out on the Deck Ken looks out at the city as they pull away from it into the moon light.

Man: "so your my room mate."

Ken: "who are you?"

Man: "my names Eddie Brock."

Ken: "nice to meet you, I am a ken master."

Eddie Brock: "well I am also called venom."

Ken: "now I know who you are, nice to meet you."

The two shake hands. They stand there and talk for a little bit.

Eddie Brock: "woh who's that pretty lady over there."

Ken: "that's Cammy I didn't know she enterd the tournament, trust me Eddie that's one ride you can't catch."

Eddie Brock: "we'll see about that."

Eddie walks over to Cammy.

Eddie Brock: "it's a Gorgeous night."

Ken puts one hand over his face and gives out a little laugh.

Eddie scoots closer to her then wraps his arm around her.

Eddie Brock: "why don't I buy you a drink down stairs."

Cammy: "what do you want?"

Eddie: "just to talk."

Cammy: "yah then fuck me and never talk to me agin."

Cammy walks off.

Ken busts out in laughter as Eddie approaches him.

Eddie Brock: "she's a bit shy, I'll try again tomorrow."

**In the halls.**

Ryu walks by the warrior Sub-Zero the 5th.

Ryu: "so your sub zero."

Subzero: "yes I am, I use to be the one called noob saibot when my body was tainted with evil, I've regained my former stage."

Ryu: "how."

Subzero: "it's a long story, what did you want Ryu?"

Cletus Kassidy: "your Ryu, your suppose to be one of the greatest fighters and you look so weak."

Subzero: "who are you?"

Cletus Kassidy: "I am the Symbiote warrior Carnage!"

Subzero: "I am the Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero and he is a Ken master called Ryu."

Ryu: "rah lets fight then symbiote!"

Subzero: "no, it is against the rules to fight before the tournament."

Young male: "is that so subzero?"

Cletus: "who are you, you look to pathetic to be part of the tournament."

Male: "my name is Juunanagou, you can just call me Android 17."

Subzero: "you must be from another realm."

#17: "yes, I came from the DBZ universe to live here, my power level is much lower here."

Ryu: "I don't know Cletus Kassidy he could be good."

Cletus: "we'll see at the tournament."

On the deck of the ship.

Shang Tsung: "every thing is going to plan, Demitri did Chun Li Xiang and Zangief board one of the other two ships?"

Demitri Maximoff: "yes."

Shang Tsung: "good, Morrigan and Lilith where boarded on the last ship as you wished, Gallon is on this one."

Demitri Maximoff: "yes, every thing is going to plan."

Shang Tsung: "no, we must be very careful we have new visitors."

Demitri Maximoff: "are you thinking of Liu Kang?"

Shang Tsung: "no, The two warriors Carnage and Venom also known as Eddie Brock and Cletus Kassidy"

Demitri Maximoff: "yes they may pose a problem along with that android 17 guy, we'll have one of our fighters take them out."

Shang Tsung: "Mortal Kombat will begin in two days, we better make our last preparations."

To Be Continued


	2. arrival on the island

**Light out of the Darkness**

Chapter 2: arrival on the island.

The next morning Ken is out on the deck trying to call back home on his cell phone.

Ken: "darn peace of junk."

Liu Kang walks up beside him.

Ken: "hey Liu, what are you up to?"

Liu Kang: "I just finished my morning meditation session, what are you doing?"

Ken: "trying to call my wife and son, I think it's broken."

Liu Kang: "there aren't many signals out here, so you may have to wait until after the tournament."

Ken: "that's just great, who's running this tournament anyway?"

Liu Kang: "Shang Tsung."

Ken: "I sure hope he can fight better then how his boat looks."

Liu Kang: "where here, it looks the same as the last time I was here."

Ken: "didn't this island begin to crumble on your last battle?"

Everyone comes out of there rooms onto the deck.

Shang Tsung: "everyone keep quite we are approaching the island, we will get on the raft boats from here."

Lots of men and women get on the boats with the main warriors.

They get onto the shore.

Johnny Cage: "finally no more boats."

#17: "I wonder when we get to fight."

Ryu: "I think that's tomorrow."

Eddie Brock: "good I see that Carnage and his host are here, this will be fun."

Everyone heads up the long stairs.

Cletus Kassidy: "finally where done with the stairs, that should give my legs a good workout for the tournament."

Everyone is given another slip of paper to show them where there rooms are.

**Later that night**

Shang Tsung: "welcome everyone, we have one more boat that hasn't made it to the island, it should be here soon."

Juunanagou/#17: "this sounds like it's going to be boring."

#17 walks out of the room into the dark halls.

**1 minute later**

Juunana here's two men speaking.

Man1: "This time there will be no screw ups, we must collect the souls of the two chosen ones."

Man2: "don't worry the big bosses said it won't be a problem."

Man1: "yah with the recorded data on most of these fighters, we have to collect there souls to resurrect."

Man2: "hey did you here that?"

The two men open the door holding spears.

Man2: "looks like we have ourselves a spy."

Man1: "hey it's android 17, let's tear him apart."

Juunana: "wait, I didn't here anything."

Before they could run over and attack a figure jumps out of the shadows behind them and slices them in half.

#17: "hey thanks, who are you?"

Figure: "my names Kenshi, come with me we need to talk."

Kenshi and Juunanagou a.k.a Android 17 walk out of the temple into a cave.

c-17: "so you want to explain to me what is going on?"

Kenshi washes the blood off of his sword and pulls out some papers.

Kenshi: "we must not only face Shang Tsung but his two partners, Demitri Maximoff, and M. Bison."

#17: "what's there plan?"

Kenshi: "I don't know all of the details, but they brought us here to collect our souls."

#17: "yah that's what those guy's where talking about, who are they trying to resurrect?"

Kenshi: "I don't know yet, Demitri is a vampire who was defeated by Belial a demon, he try'd to take over a realm called makai a demon world."

#17: "um, figures a demon is much more powerful then a vampire."

Kenshi: "Well anyway Demitri was sent to earth in the mountains of Romania, this is where he had a castle that could only be visible on a full moon."

#17: "pretty creepy, so why are those three teaming up?"

Kenshi: "we have yet to find out."

Electricity fills the room.

Kenshi: "hello lord Raiden."

Raiden: "have you made any progress on your quest Kenshi?"

Kenshi: "yes, we have found out they are taking souls to revieve someone."

#17: "who are you?"

Kenshi: "his names Raiden, he's the thunder god of Earth Realm."

Raiden: "you've come along way Juunanagou, from another universe I see."

#17: "yes I have."

Raiden: "Kenshi I will see you later."

Raiden vanishes the same way he enterd the room.

Kenshi: "we better head back to the Temple, the last boat should have arrived by now."

Juunanagou and Kenshi walk into the Darkness.

**Back at the Temple**

Eddie Brock: "Hey Johnny I'm gonna go take a look around before I turn in."

Johnny Cage: "If I where you I would get some sleep, the big tournament is tomorrow."

Eddie Brock: "I know, I won't stay up to late."

Eddie walks off with a friend he met named Frank.

They walk until they come into a room filled with gold merchandise.

Frank: "wow this is pretty cool."

Eddie Brock: "did you here that, it sounded like something flew by."

The figure fly's down infront of them.

Figure: "I'm Lilith."

Eddie: "what's a girl like you doing at a place like this?"

lilith: "I'm not alone."

They turn around and see Morrigan sitting on flying bat's.

The bat's form with morrigan making her outfit.

Eddie Brock: "wow you ladies sure are sex-y I mean um, are you part of the tournament our?"

Morrigan: "my name is morrigan, we both will take part in the tournament."

Morrigan walks over to Lilith.

Morrigan-whispers: "I sense that one of them has a hidden force that may pose a problem."

Lilith: "yah I felt it to, I think it's the Frank guy, the tall guy dosen't look like much of a fighter, he acts like a play boy."

Morrigan: "get this Eddie guy out of my way, I'll take care of Frank."

In a sexy voice/Lilith: "Eddie come with me."

She grabs Eddies hand and they walk out the room.

**2 minutes later**

Eddie Brock: "so this is your room?"

when he turns around Lilith walks up to him and shoves her tounge into his mouth, he reacts by tounging back. Then she sets Eddie onto the bed and lays ontop of him, she then starts licking and sucking his lips. Then she sits up and begins to pull his paths down.

Eddie sits up.

Eddie Brock: "I can't do this, that deal about cammy me and Ken made, I have to go."

Eddie leaves the room. In the halls Eddie bumps into Scorpion.

Scorpion: "you must be lost, this is the girls section, come I will show you the way back to the men's section."

Eddie Brock: "that would help."

Scorpion: "SubZero, Reptile, and Kenshi what are you doing here, and who are you?"

Juunana: "I'm android 17."

Reptile: "Eddie there you are, where closing up for the night, wheres your friend Frank."

Eddie Brock: "things will be going bump in the night for him."

SubZero: "scorpion."

Scorpion: "the older subzero."

Juunana: "you guy's know each other?"

Scorpion: "he was the one who killed me in cold blood when we use to be rivals."

Kenshi: "now where all a team, let's go get some sleep for tomorrow's tournament."

**Later in the Hall ways**

Ken: "Cletus who do I fight first?'

Cletus Kassidy: "the brackets will be put up in the morning."

Ken: "are you sure?"

Cletus Kassidy: "I'm positive, I only joined this tournament so I can rip someone apart, to smell there flesh and blood"

**On the beach**

M. Bison: "good you guy's have done well, Prince Goro is almost done with his training."

Man: "when will he fight sir?"

M. Bison: "in two days, the tournament begins tomorrow, we have us yet another problem."

Man: "what now sir?"

M. Bison: "the warrior **Kenshi!"**

To be continued.


	3. Let the Tournament begin

**Chapter 3 **

**Let the Tournament begin **

All the fighters got a good nights rest. Guards knock on every ones doors to wake them up for the **Mortal Kombat** Tournament.

Johnny Cage walks out of the temple to watch the first match.

Shang Tsung: "this is how the tournament goes this year, you have three chances."

Johnny Cage: "I wonder what he means?"

Shang Tsung: "if you lose your first match you still get two more chances, unless you are killed, First match Gallon VS Android 17."

Juunanagou and Gallon enter the ring and get in the fighting stances.

Shang Tsung: "round 1, fight."

Android 17 runs over and try's to punch Gallon but he jumps over him and kicks him to the ground. #17 quickly jumps back to his feet.

Gallon: "um, is that all you've got?"

Juunana runs over and kicks him to the ground with a jump kick. Gallon jumps to his feet and the two engage in battle. 2 minutes go by and Gallon is laying unconscious on the ground.

Shang Tsung: "winner android 17."

Cletus Kasady: "um, looks like he's better then I thought."

Johnny: "it looks like someone named Chun Li is going against you Liu."

Ryu: "Chun Li, sorry Liu I don't think you have a chance"

Johnny: "I don't know Ryu Liu is the champion of Mortal Kombat."

Ken: "you mean was, after I take the title."

Liu Kang: "we'll see about that Ken."

Liu Kang begins his stretches.

Ken: "there you are Eddie."

Cletus: "well well, Eddie Brock I can't wait to rip your lungs out in the ring."

Eddie: "we'll see about that, me and venom are ready for you and carnage."

Eddie walks off.

Johnny Cage: "you two should save it for the ring."

Both Subzero's walk over.

5thSubZero: "this is my younger brother."

6thSubzero: "hello, so how was the first match we mist?"

Kenshi jumps down from the tree.

Kenshi: "it was quite good."

Liu Kang: "good morning Kenshi, I had no idea you where up there."

Two matches pass by.

Shang Tsung: "next match our current champion Liu Kang VS Chun Li.

The two step into the ring.

Chun li: "it's an honor to meet you Liu Kang I have heard many stories about you."

Liu Kang: "thanks, I appreciate that."

Shang Tsung: "fight!"

Liu Kang and Chun Li run towards each other. they both do a run and jump kick which sends them both flying to the ground.

Ken: "go Chun Li!"

Ryu: "you can take him, do it Chun li."

Johnny Cage: "go Liu!"

Chun li and Liu Kang both jump to there feet. Chun li try's to kick Liu Kang but he ducks. Then Liu Kang try's to uppercut her but she back flips out of the way, then she jumps back in and try's to kick him three times but he blocks them.

Liu Kang: "she's pretty good."

Liu Kang jumps back and shoots a fire blast at her. She falls to the ground then jumps up and shoots an energy blast at him which makes him fall to the ground. Liu Kang jumps up and bicycle kicks her to the ground then loads up another fire blast and fires at her.

Shang Tsung: "winner Liu Kang"

Liu Kang helps Chun li up, then they walk over to Kenshi and the others.

Kenshi: "not a bad match, not a bad match at all."

Johnny: "what did I tell you Liu is unstoppable."

Chun Li: "Ryu and Ken, I should of known you two would show up."

Ken: "hey Chun Li do you happen to know what time it is?"

Chun Li: "8:45, why?"

Ken: "shoot me and Eddie have to."

Cletus: "when you do see Eddie tell him to hurry back our match is coming up soon."

Ken runs off to find Eddie.

**Two minutes pass by **

Eddie Brock: "Ken your late, there's Cammy now watch this time I won't mess up."

Ken: "ok, now head over there and do as I said."

Eddie Brock walks over to Cammy.

Eddie: "so have you had a match yet?"

Cammy: "you again, actually I'm getting prepared my match is with Sonya Blade."

Eddie Brock: "never heard of her, but would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Cammy: "so you can lead me to your bedroom no thank you."

Cammy walks off.

Ken walks over to Eddie.

Ken: "I can't believe it didn't work."

Eddie Brock: "I have a plan, next time it will be my way."

When Ken and Eddie returned back to the tournament ring Cammy had just beaten Sonya.

Johnny: "you put up a pretty good fight Sonya, she was pretty tough."

Kenshi: "so you two are back, the next match is Akuma VS SubZero the younger.

The two warriors step into the ring.

Shang Tsung: "Round 1, Fight!"

Subzero jumps high into the air and shoots down some ice blade. Akuma dodges all of his attacks. Then subzero lands on his feet and runs over and kicks Akuma in the face witch makes blood come out of his mouth. Akuma reacts quickly by kneeing subzero in the stomach witch takes his breath out. Then Akuma blasts him with an energy blast.

Kenshi: "5th-subzero your brother isn't doing to well."

Liu Kang: "I wouldn't go that far he's doing pretty good."

Ryu: "I really have to give this one to Akuma."

Akuma jumps over to the laying Subzero. Subzero jumps up and kicks Akuma across the ring. Then Akuma runs back over to subzero and they engage in battle once again. 5 minutes pass by during there battle.

Kenshi: "they appear to be even."

Chun Li: "I would say so."

Subzero uppercuts Akuma who then falls to the ground.

SubZero: "you lose."

Akuma jumps to his feet and kicks the Lin Kuei warrior to the ground. Subzero slowly try's to get up, as he does Akuma comes behind him and twists his head off and watch's as blood explodes all over the place.

Shang Tsung: "Akuma wins."

Older Subzero: "no!"

Ken: "he was the first person to kill someone at the tournament."

Shang Tsung: "your soul is mine."

Shang Tsung takes the younger subzero's soul.

Older Subzero: "Akuma will die for this!"

Ken: "hey Johnny me and you have to fight."

Johnny Cage: "may the best guy win."

Shang Tsung: "the next match is a specialty the two Symbiote's Venom and Carnage VS the two Succubus's Morrigan and Lilith.

Cletus Kasady: "what the hell, we have to face some demon sex monsters, hey Shang Tsung I thought I was to face Venom!"

Shang Tsung: "rules are rules, do you wish to forfeit?"

Cletus: "no way, we can beat them no problem."

Eddie and Cletus walk into the ring.

Morrigan: "ha, don't make me laugh you two don't stand a chance."

Lilith: "after all they are just humans."

Shang Tsung: "fight"

Morrigan and Lilith fly over and take down Eddie and Cletus with ease.

5 minutes later

Shang Tsung: "I thought those two had some hidden power, I guess they won't pose a problem, report that to M. Bison."

Man: "yes sir."

Morrigan: "is that enough for you bad boys?"

Lilith: "look at them laying there, they look so sexy."

Eddie and Cletus wipe the blood from there mouths and smile.

Eddie Brock: "enough playing around, they've had there fun with us."

With that Eddie and Cletus transform into Venom and Carnage.

Liu Kang: "wow, amazing."

Sonya: "what happen to them?"

Lilith: "what's this, they've been toying around."

Morrigan: "I'll take big black and ugly."

Lilith: "reds fine with me."

Venom and Carnage jump over and kick Lilith and Morrigan to the ground.

Lilith fly's up in the air but carnage jumps up and grabs her before she can go very high. Carnage slams Lilith to the ground. Morrigan sits up. Venom grabs her and starts licking her.

Venom: "ah tasty, just like beef stew."

Then Morrigan kicks venom off of her and try's to fly up but he grabs her left wing with his web and throws her to the ground. Lilith knocks Carnage to the ground then she sits on him rocking back and fourth.

Lilith: "hey Carnage, Cletus what ever your name is why don't we forget the match and get a room?"

Carnage: "sure."

He tricks her then swings her out of the ring by grabing her by the hair, Venom and Morrigan have a vicious fight going on, Venom cuts a piece of her shirt witch reveals her left breast.

Venom: "you should go change clothes, I don't think your mother would allow."

Morrigan: "you talk to much."

Morrigan shoves her fist into his mouth Venom finds it pleasurable for a second but then web balls her out of the ring.

Shang Tsung: "winners, Carnage and Venom!"

Every single person at the tournament begins to cheer.

Ken: "that was totally the best match by far."

Shang Tsung: "next match Kenshi VS Baraka."

Kenshi and Baraka step into the ring.

To Be continued


	4. The fierce attack

**Chapter 4**

**The fierce attack **

Kenshi get's in his Tai Chi form.

Shang Tsung: "fight."

Baraka shoots out his blades.

The two engage in battle Baraka swings his blades around as Kenshi dodges the attacks.

Kenshi: "take this."

Kenshi does a spinning round house kick whitch knocks Baraka to the ground. Baraka jumps up and kicks Kenshi almost making him fall. Kenshi pulls out his Katana.

Baraka: "my steel vs yours."

They both run towards each other and there weapons collide, it makes sparks.

Kenshi uses his **Telekinetic Punch which sends baraka flying out of the ring onto a table.**

Shang Tsung: "darn, Kenshi wins."

Kenshi walks over to the older Subzero.

Kenshi: "don't worry Akuma will pay for your brothers death."

Subzero: "I will kill him just the way he killed my younger brother!"

Kenshi: "if you must do so make sure it is during the tournament."

Sub Zero: "I know."

Scorpion: "don't forget me, me and you have a score to seddle Sub Zero."

SubZero: "I don't really have much time to think about you scorpion, my anger is on Akuma."

Cletus: "where are the brackets at?"

Kenshi: "Liu Kang should know."

Cletus Kasady: "hey Chun Li where are the brackets located?"

Chun Li: "over there."

Cletus: "darn I'm not against Brock he's against some cat girl named Felicia, um I'm against Mileena."

Eddie Brock: "I'm pretty sure you and I will get to battle after most of these fighters have been eliminated."

Cletus kasady: "count on it."

Kenshi walks off and Ken follows him.

Ken: "Kenshi where are you going?"

Kenshi: "to investigate."

Ken: "what do you mean?"

Kenshi: "something is going on at this tournament, I have to get to the bottom of this."

Ken: "sounds big, can I follow?"

Kenshi: "sure."

The two walk into the temple of Shang Tsung. The two search around then they here someone talking behind a door.

Ken: "I have an idea."

Kenshi: "what?"

Ken: "the vents."

The two clibm up into the vents and look down at the two who are talking.

Ken: "that's M. Bison."

Kenshi: "that must be Demitri Maximoff."

Demitri Maximoff: "damn, the two alien symbiote's won."

M. Bison: "the two have proved to be stronger then we thought."

Demitri: "I'm getting tired of all of these distractions, we have to finish them."

M.Bison: "I have also noticed the ninja spectre Scorpion has been spying on us."

Demitri: "he will pose no threat."

M. Bison: "actually scorpion is one of the greatest fighters at this tournament alongside, Liu Kang, Ryu, Subzero, and the two symbiote's."

Demitri: "um, so whats the deal on Kenshi?"

M. Bison: "we need him alive, for now along with the others I just talked about."

Ken: "Kenshi what's going on?"

Kenshi: "I don't know?"

M. Bison: "come we have things to attend."

Ken: "let's get out of here."

Ken and Kenshi head back to the tournament.

Sonya: "where have you two been, Carnage has to go up against Mileena half human half Tarkatan."

The carnage suite appears on cletus as he enters the ring. Mileena steps into the ring also. Shang Tsung blinks at Mileena saying show no mercy.

Shang Tsung: "fight."

Mileena runs over and does a jump kick, Carnage grabs her foot and slams her to the ground, then he takes her left boot off and licks her foot.

Carnage: "taste like candy, and your death."

Mileena kicks Carnage in the face which makes him fall to the ground on his back. Then she pulls her sais and jumps ontop of him and shoves her sais into his chest. Carnage quickly pushes up and slams her on the bottom She kicks him off of her.

Carnage: "no weapons allowed."

carnage pulls out the sais from his chest and throws them out of the ring.

In an evil voice/Mileena: "if I can't cut you to pieces I will shove my teeth into your neck!"

Mileena takes off her mouth piece revealing her razar-sharp teeth. Mileena runs over and her and carnage engage in battle. 4 minutes later.

Carnage: "your moves are fast but your strength is lacking."

Mileena: "shut up!"

Mileena jumps on Carnage.

Mileena: "one to suck the face?"

in confusion/Carnage: "what?"

Mileena shoves her tounge into the the symbiote's mouth to cletus's mouth. Then her legs unwrap from his waist then she knees him in the balls then she jumps up and kicks him out of the ring, but part of the symbiote costume streches and brings him back into the ring.

Mileena: "don't you ever quit!"

Carnage: "now for my finishing move, the **symbiotetick slash basher!"**

Carnage runs over and jumps on Mileena's shoulder, and makes two large hamers out of his hands and smashes her brains out then he jumps off of her shoulders into the air, while in the air he changes the large hammers to axes, before her body can fall carnage cuts her in half from her head down and from her stomach.

Shang Tsung: "damn, Carnage wins, Fatalitie."

Scorpion: "dang, that's what I call a match."

Johnny Cage: "he jacked up Mileena."

Shang Tsung: "next match Scorpion VS Johnny Cage and Ken."

Ken: "hey I thought I was against Johnny, well this will be way easier."

Ken and Johnny walk into the ring. Scorpion stands there waiting.

Shang Tsung: "fight."

Ken: "so here's the plan."

Scorpion teleports behind Johnny cage and grabs him by the throat and throws him out of the ring.

Ken: "oh no you don't."

Ken starts to attack Scorpion knocking him across the ring. Then Ken loads up an energy blast and fires it off. Scorpion quickly teleports behind Ken and shoots a fire ball at him which makes him go to his knees. Scorpion runs over and grabs Ken's right arm and leg and swings him out of the ring.

Shang Tsung: "Scorpion wins."

Then Eddie Brock steps into the ring and transforms into Venom and begins to flex to the crowd of warriors.

Venom turns around.

Venom: "ohh, looks like I have a sexy Cat on my fighting list."

Shang Tsung: "Felicia VS Venom, begin."

Venom: "I don't want to go hard on you pretty girl."

Felicia runs over and kicks venom in the face revealing eddie brock underneath the suite.

Then she grabs his shoulders and pushes down on them and shoves her knee into his stomach. Spits shoots out of Venoms mouth, then she does a spin kick which sends venom to the ground.

Felicia: "had enough, or do you need to be spanked some more big boy?"

Venom: "ha ha ha ha!"

Felicia runs over and kicks venom in the throat.

Venom falls on his back holding his throat. Felicia walks over to him and sits on his chest.

Felicia: "if only you hadn't been talking all of that garbage, you could have made a good partner."

Felicia takes two fingers and walks them up venom's chest to his neck.

Felicia: "poor baby can't breath?"

Venom jumps up and grabs Felicia and slams her head to the ground then he throws her out of the ring.

Venom: "rahhhhhhhhhhh, venom!"

Shang Tsung: "venom wins."

Morrigan: "um, venom impresses me, I must seduce him but how, he knows of my intentions."

Lilith: "you take venom, I'll take carnage and Liu Kang."

Morrigan: "fair enough, no one at this tournament will survive whether we seduce them or we drain them in battle."

Venom walks over to Subzero. he transforms back into Eddie.

Eddie Brock: "do I have to fight another chick again, it's getting old."

Sub-Zero: "your in luck it's a guy."

Eddie: "who?"

Sub Zero: "some guy named John Gared."

Eddie Brock: "well he shouldn't be to tough."

Kenshi: "Sub Zero/Eddie we have a problem, come with me"

To Be Continued


	5. Vampires

**Light out of the Darkness**

**Chapter 5**

**Vampires**

Eddie Brock: "Kenshi what's going on?"

Kenshi: "you'll see when we get there."

Subzero: "This better be good."

They run into the tall grasses away from the tournament. They come upon a dark forest with many trees.

Eddie: "so who wants to go in first?"

Kenshi and Subzero walk past Brock into the dark forest.

Eddie Brock: "ok, here we go."

The three of them walk into the dark forest.

Eddie: "ok we've been walking for a long time, it's dark out and my next match should be up soon."

Kenshi: "your next match isn't until tomorrow, besides we have a long way to go."

Subzero: "how come you chose us two to come walking out here?"

Subzero gets no response. As they continue there journey they begin to here owls, crickets, etc. They finally come to a stop behind a bush.

Kenshi: "there they are."

Subzero: "who the hell is that guy?"

Kenshi: "that's Demitri Maximoff."

Subzero: "which is?"

Kenshi: "a vampire."

They all gaze down at him, he is walking in circles on the tall green grass.

Demitri Maximoff: "where is he, I can't stand this."

Demitri walks in circles for about another minute.

Demitri: "Your here, was beginning to wonder when you would show up."

A person comes out of the shadows with a large smile.

Eddie: "It can't be, the **Joker**."

Joker: "hello Demitri, sorry to keep you waiting I just had to get rid of some wings on my tail."

Demitri Maximoff: "do you mean the Batman?"

Joker: "no, his two little annoying partners, Nightwing and Robin, have you agreed on my little deal?"

Demitri Maximoff: "first you give me what I want and I'll do as your heart desires Joker."

Joker: "bring her out boy's."

Two men dressed as clowns run behind a tree and bring out Sonya Blade.

Subzero: "what's going on down there?"

Eddie Brock: "I don't know, but I think we should lay low until we get some answers."

Demitri takes a figure and rubs it against Sonya's neck.

"Get your hands off of me." Sonya snaps.

Demitri Maximoff: "don't worry this won't hurt a bit."

Demitri Maximoff pulls her towards him and drives his needle sharp teeth into her. Sonya screams out in pain.

Eddie: "I've seen enough."

Subzero: "Eddie wait, no!"

Eddie Jumps from behind the bush and runs towards Demitri. Two of Jokers minions get in his way, he simply rams them out of the way.

Eddie: "Demitri!"

Demitri Maximoff drops Sonya to the ground and turns to face Edward Brock.

Demitri: "Eddie, Eddie, what a foolish mistake to come and face me, but I will grant you one chance to join me."

Eddie: "never!"

Eddie runs over and throws in kicks and punches, but Demitri doges them all. Eddie throws another punch, this time Demitri grabs it and twists his arm making Eddie go to his knees.

Demitri Maximoff: "A big mistake challenging me Mr. Brock, one you will not live to regret."

Demitri rams his knee into Eddies stomach leaving him breathless, as he falls to the ground Demitri kicks him into the air, he lands by a tree.

Demitri: "pathetic, I can't believe I was worried."

Sonya sits up with red eyes and a shading of gray skin.

Demitri: "Finish him off, Sonya."

Sonya Blade runs over and jumps on top of Eddie Brock and starts sucking the blood out of his neck.

Joker: "so what's your plan of getting Shang Tsung and M. Bison out of the picture?"

M. Bison: "I will need the life force of Liu Kang and Ryu, only then will I be able to take control, come my servants we have much to do."

Sonya/Eddie: "Yes master."

Demitri Maximoff and Joker walk off.

Subzero: "I say we follow them, we didn't get enough information."

Voice: "I don't think that is a good idea."

Kenshi and Subzero turn around to see Robin, the boy wonder.

Subzero: "who are you."

Robin: "just call me Robin, there heading to a soul chamber filled with dark spirits, we can't enter that temple."

Kenshi: "what brings you here Robin?"

Robin: "me, I didn't even want to come here, some Raiden guy sent me to."

Subzero cut's him off.

Subzero: "we really don't have much time for chatter, I say we head back to the tournament grounds and regroup with the others."

Robin digs into his utility belt and pulls out a flash light.

Robin: "I'll lead the way."

At that moment lightening strikes and the rain begins to pour down.

Robin: "on second thought, maybe we can find a place to sleep for the night."

**Back at the temple.**

Cletus: "where the heck is Brock, I bet he ran off scared."

Juunanagou: "I wouldn't go that far."

Ryu: "last time I saw him, he ran off with subzero and Kenshi."

Android 17: "There investigating, I mean um I have to go."

Juunana runs off.

Cletus: "he must know where brock is, wait up android."

Ryu: "Guy's where not suppose to leave this area."

Ryu runs after them. Cletus finally catches up with Juunanagou.

#17: "Cletus, which way did they go?"

Cletus: "that way."

Ryu runs after them as they run into the forest. They run as the rain hits there faces.

Ryu: "guy's slow down, we don't even know which way we are going, I say we head back."

Cletus: "which way is out of here?"

Ryu: "oh great now were all stuck here in the middle of, who are they?"

Cletus and Juunana turn to see what caught Ryu's attention.

Ryu: "you guy's ok?"

#17: "what's with the red eyes and pale skin?"

One of the figures leaps at Ryu, Ryu jumps out of the way and they crash into a tree.

Cletus: "Whoever they are I don't think there very friendly?"

#17: "you guy's want to play, then let's play."

Juunana roles up his sleeves. The three of them get surrounded from all sides.

Ryu: "well guys it seems like there is only one way out."

Cletus: "I can see that." He transforms into carnage.

Ryu: "say good bye!"

Ryu loads up a fire blast and begins firing at the intruders. Juunana does the same only using energy blasts. Carnage makes two axes out of his arms and begins chopping at the Vampires.

**A Minute goes by.**

Carnage: "that was to easy."

The vampires get back to there feet."

#17: "it can't be, how are they so strong?"

Ryu: "we'll have to beat them with one big attack, Juunanagou now!"

Ryu and Android 17 come together and form an energy blast that blows up the Vampires.

Carnage turns back into Cletus.

#17: "weird humans aren't suppose to be that strong."

They here foot steps approaching them, they turn to see a smirking Eddie Brock.

Cletus: "where have you been, I mean talk about a coward."

Before he can say anything else he shoves Cletus's head into a tree which knocks him unconscious.

Ryu and Juunana notice he has pale skin and red eyes as well.

#17: "eddie not you to."

Eddie just laughs at his remark then he punches Juunanagou through several tree's.

Ryu: "ok now I know something is up, eddie where did you get that strength?"

Eddie races over and knees Ryu in the stomach, then he quickly uppercuts him into the air where he is hit by lightening. Ryu falls to the ground. Juunana comes flying back towards Eddie. He lands in front of Ryu.

#17: "let's dance big guy."

Juunanagou fly's over and kicks Eddie Brock into the sky. While in the sky he kicks and punches him all over the place. He elbows him back to the ground, before he can hit the ground Ryu spin kicks him through a tree. Juunana lands next to Ryu.

#17: "if he can get up after that then I will be amazed."

Eddie Brock gets to his feet once more. He puts on a grin.

Vampire/Eddie Brock: "that wasn't even a warm up, you two have any more words before I kill you?"

They just stand there speechless.

Eddie Brock: "Venom Time!"

When the Symbiote comes onto Eddie it immediately jumps off of his body.

Vampire/Eddie brock: "what are you doing!"

The Symbiote spots the bite mark on Eddie's neck. The Symbiote charges over to the mark and sinks into it.

Vampire/Eddie Brock: "what's going on it, it burns I can't move."

Eddie's eyes turn to a white color, then his skin turns from a gray color to a green. Eddie falls to the ground.

Ryu: "what the hell!"

#17: "this is to weird for words, what's happening to him?"

Ryu: "we better stay on guard."

Eddie stretches out stiff on the ground as his skin returns back to normal and his eyes return back to normal.

Eddie sits up and puts his hand on his head.

Eddie: "what happened, wait Demitri Maximoff he knocked me out."

Venom begins to speak in the back of his head.

"hello brock, you had been bitten by a vampire. I managed to clean off all of your red and white blood cells, the amazing part is in your human form you are much stronger and when you and I combine we will be much stronger."

Eddie sits up.

Ryu and Juunanagou get into there fighting stances.

Eddie Brock: "I'm ok now, it's a long story."

Ryu and Juunana get back into there regular stances.

Eddie Brock: "what happened to him?"

Ryu pulls Cletus out of the tree.

#17: "you happened, so why, I mean what happened to you."

Eddie Brock: "Demitri Maximoff he's some kind of vampire."

Ryu: "good we get the picture, do you know where he is hiding?"

Eddie: "I have no idea, where are we anyway."

The rain begins to pour down even harder.

Eddie Brock: "well I guess we could find a place to rest our heads under."

**Back at the temple.**

Gallon a.k.a Jon Talbain walks through halls when he bumps into Liu Kang once again.

Talbain: "you again, what's your name anyway, I saw a couple of your matches you fight great."

Liu Kang: "thanks, my name is Liu Kang and yours is?"

Gallon: "Jon Talbain, have you seen a cat looking girl around?"

Liu Kang: "last time I saw one, she was fighting Venom, but that was hours ago."

Jon: "I really think something strange is going on around here Liu, I've been hearing a lot of guards talking."

Liu Kang: "about what?"

Jon Talbain: "about taking souls and merges, something like that."

Liu Kang: "interesting, I wonder what Shang Tsung is up to this time."

Johnny Cage and Ken walk in.

Johnny: "hey Liu, you want to introduce me to your new friend?"

Liu Kang: "I think we have ourselves a problem."

**Back in the rainy forest.**

The three warriors Robin, Subzero, and Kenshi are awakened by the entrance of Raiden.

Raiden: "hello again Tim Drake."

Robin: "hey, how did you know who I was I never told you my name."

Raiden: "I have my ways of knowing these things, we have another problem."

Subzero: "and what might that be thunder god?"

Raiden: "Shao Kahn has entered earthrealm, he will be here in three days."

Robin: "what's so scary about him?"

Raiden: "you'll find out soon Robin."

To Be Continued


	6. Goro's turn!

**Light out of the Darkness**

**Chapter 6**

**Goro's turn!**

Jon Talbain: "So what your saying is if we lose our 3rd match, Shang Tsung will take our soul?"

Liu Kang: "exactly, what still bugs me is why we get three chances."

Johnny: "you know that is quite odd."

Talbain: "I also heard them talking about light and the dark fighters."

Liu Kang: "I have no idea what that could be."

"hello Liu Kang." Kung Lao said as he entered the room holding up a rat creature and walking beside Nightwing.

Johnny Cage: "Hey kung lao, who's your friends?"

Nightwing: "just call me Nightwing."

Kung Lao: "Just call him splinter, they helped me in a battle."

Ken: "it looks like he took a good beating."

Liu Kang: "um, I've never seen a creature that looks like this, where is he from?"

Kung Lao: "New-York city, he said he lives in a sewer with some mutated turtles."

Ken: "where are they?"

Kung Lao: "Thousands, and thousands, of miles back at New York."

Jon Talbain: "I think we should explain the situation to Kung Lao, and I think Nightwing should be in on this."

**In the woods. **

Raiden: "I see, thanks for the information Kenshi."

Robin: "what do we do from here?"

Raiden: "head back to the tournament, Goro is almost ready to fight."

Robin: "who the heck is he?"

Sub-Zero: "oh great, Tim Drake am I right, Goro was the champion before Liu Kang showed up."

Kenshi: "Raiden, do any of us stand a chance against him yet?"

Raiden: "I've looked into everyone's soul at this tournament, there aren't many warriors that can beat him."

SubZero: "Was that a yes or a no, just throw it down on the table thunder god."

Raiden: "the answer is no, but that doesn't mean you don't have time to prepare yourselves."

Kenshi: "then let us head back to the tournament."

Raiden: "be careful you three."

Raiden disappears.

**The next morning.**

Ryu wakes up to see Cletus throwing rocks. Ryu sits up and sees Juunanagou and Eddie sitting up against two different trees.

"your up, I guess we can be on our way." Eddie said as he sat up.

Ryu: "works for me, but do you know the way out of here?"

"according to my calculations we should head that way." Juunanagou said pointing forward.

Ryu: "let's go."

Cletus: "I'll lead the way."

#17: "but you don't even know where your going."

Cletus: "Straight, unless of course your calculations are wrong."

Eddie Brock: "let's just go instead of talking."

The four of them run back to towards the tournament.

**At a temple.**

Shang Tsung walks into a dark room filled with candles.

"I'm I up my master?" A voice said in the dark.

Shang Tsung: "Yes our enemies have survived long enough, take them out Goro."

Goro: "with pleasure!"

Goro walks out of the shadows into the light of the candles.

**At the tournament.**

Nightwing: "Whelp, I've won three matches so far with ease."

Ken: "trust me it will get harder, take scorpion for an example he beat me and Johnny Cage at the same time."

Nightwing: "I got to face this scorpion guy."

Liu Kang: "hey Nightwing and Ken have you guy's seen ryu around?"

At that moment, Eddie, Cletus, Ryu, Tim Drake, Juunanagou, SubZero, and Kenshi show up.

Kung Lao: "so where were you guy's at?"

Kenshi: "getting information."

Eddie Brock: "It should be my turn to fight."

Eddie runs into the ring and waits for fifteen minutes.

Shang Tsung: "well Mr. Brock it seems John Gared isn't coming which makes you the winner."

"It doesn't get any easier or boring then that." Eddie said as he walked out of the ring to see Morrigan.

Morrigan: "I'm sorry about John Gared me and him had a talk in my room last night. You see Eddie your going to be mine."

Eddie: "I know what you did to him, you."

Morrigan cut's him off by leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Morrigan: "you should be thanking me, Eddie Brock."

"I don't need your help." Eddie said as he pulls away and walks over to his friends.

Ken: "wow that looked like your toughest match by far."

Eddie: "oh would you shut up Ken."

Ken laughs at his remark. Shang Tsung steps onto the fighting ring.

Shang Tsung: "All of you are the remaining fifty warriors, that means you all have a chance to fight the prince of pain himself, Goro!"

Tim: "raiden was telling us about him."

Shang Tsung: "the matches with Goro will start in five minutes, so be prepared."

Kung Lao: "um, Goro, this early I thought it was in the remaining twenty-five."

Johnny: "so did I, it must be different this year."

**Four hours pass by.**

"wow no one has even come close to beating him, now I'm a little scared to face him." Ken said as he sat into a chair sipping a fruit juice drink.

Scorpion: "your fear will be your down fall, remember this, use your surroundings."

Johnny comes running to Ken's table.

Johnny: "Nightwing is about to face Goro."

They run to the fighting room to see a crowed of Shang Tsungs guards and other fighters watching and cheering. Nightwing jumps up and kicks Goro in the face making him walk backwards a little bit.

Goro: "rah!"

Goro fires a fire blast at Nightwing sending him to the ground. Nightwing flips back up and throws a couple punches. Goro finally grabs Nightwings hands with his bottom ones, and starts pounding on him with his top hands.

Robin: "Dick, you have to get out of there!"

After another minute of pounding on Nightwing, Goro let's him fall to the ground unconscious.

Goro: "he's done master."

Shang Tsung: "good, your soul is mine!"

Shang Tsung zaps up Dick Grayson's/Nightwings soul.

Robin: "No, hang on I'm coming!"

"let him go, that would be breaking the rules." he putt's a hand on Robins shoulder."

Robin wipes the tears from his eye's and falls to his knees.

Liu Kang: "I'm sorry Tim, I thought you guy's might want to know that the rat creature woke up."

Robin stands up.

Robin: "let's go and see him then."

Liu Kang and Robin walk into a dark room filled with two candles.

Liu Kang: "Mr. Splinter, how are you feeling."

Splinter: "I'm feeling fine."

Ken walks in.

Liu Kang set's on the floor facing Splinter.

Liu Kang: "so how did you get dragged into this fight?"

"I'll start from the beginning when I was no more then a pet rat." Splinter said.

Forty-five minutes.

Splinter: "I named them Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello."

Robin: "Let me get this straight, you were on your way to a place called the battle nexus but when you jumped into the portal it brought you here?"

Liu Kang: "in the middle of a battle, right."

Splinter: "you both are correct, you two may go now as I need my rest."

Robin and Liu Kang walk back into the dirt floor hall ways.

Ken: "Splinter, how do we beat Goro?"

Splinter: "There is a way Ken, but you must find that for yourself, here take these ninja shurikens."

Ken walks out of the room.

**Outside the tournament grounds.**

Demitri Maximoff: "I see, so Eddie is back to normal, interesting you may go now." With that vampire-Sonya walks off."

"ha ha ha, Maximoff you clown you should have known you couldn't control him." Joker said as he entered the room filled with gold and other merchandise.

Demitri: "what do you want Joker?"

Joker: "I've come to tell you that Goro has begun fighting."

Demitri: "What!"

Joker: "he's already taken down many of the fighters, but don't worry Ryu and Liu Kang have been left un touched."

Demitri: "we don't have time to wait until tomorrow, we attack tonight!"

Joker: "now your talking, ha ah ha ha ah ah ha!"

**Back at the tournament,** Cammy stretches as she waits for Goro to enter the ring.

A Guard: "hey sweetie, I hope you can fight as good as you look, ha ha."

Another Guard: "why don't you and me go on a date."

Cammy ignores the guards and continues to stretch. Goro comes roaring into the room, as everyone begins to cheer his name.

Shang Tsung: "Round one, Fight!"

Cammy runs over and does a jump kick on Goro, he doesn't move an inch.

Goro: "you really think you can beat me little girl?"

Goro punches cammy to the ground. Cammy flips up onto Goro's shoulder, she then try's to twist his neck with here legs but Goro throws her into the air.

Goro: "nice try, but I don't go down that easy."

Cammy runs over and try's to kick goro, this time he teleports and stops on her.

Goro: "pathetic."

He holds her by her up into the air by her hands with his top arms. Then he takes his two free arms and starts beating on her chest, face, and stomach. After two minutes of this Goro drops her to the ground as she coughs out blood falling unconscious.

Shang Tsung: "Finish her."

Goro: "this will be fun."

As Goro walks towards her Eddie Brock jumps in front of him.

Shang Tsung: "what is this, Eddie get out of the way."

Eddie: "no."

Shang Tsung: "kill him."

Goro putt's on a smirk and runs toward Eddie Brock who transforms into Venom.

Venom: "come and get me!"

Venom uppercut's Goro to the ground. Everyone watches in amazement.

Venom: "she's not in good condition, I have to get her out of here."

With that Venom picks up cammy and runs off.

Shang Tsung: "Goro, follow him don't let him get away!"

Goro: "yes sir."

Goro runs after him. Venom bumps into Ken.

Ken: "Eddie what's going on?"

He quickly notices Goro running towards them.

Ken: "let's run for it!"

They run into a dark room.

Venom: "I would fight him but I have to get her somewhere safe."

Goro blocks the door way.

Goro: "now your trapped, this is my lair."

Venom and Ken run even further into the Dark halls.

Ken: "you keep going, I'll keep four arms busy."

Goro runs into a room to see Ken standing there.

Goro: "where are the other two!"

Ken pushes his hair back.

Ken: "There none of your concern."

Goro: "I don't have time for you little man, where is Venom!"

Ken: "You won't get a word out of, ah!"

Goro grabs him by the neck and pulls him up to his face.

Goro: "where is, Venom!"

Ken rams his knee into Goro's balls which makes him drop him. Ken gasps for air. Then he shoots an energy blast at Goro sending him to the ground.

Goro: "rah, you will pay!"

Goro pushes up with his four arms then he teleports, but Ken jumps out of the way and does a spin kick making Goro spin into the wall. Ken runs over to Goro and throws a punch Goro catches it then swings Ken into another wall. Then Goro runs over and beats on Ken.

A minute passes as Ken lays on the ground defeated.

Goro: "I've had enough of you, it's time to die."

Ken looks up at the ceiling and sees spike.

Flash-back: **Scorpion: "use your surroundings."**

Ken then remembers the shurikens he was given by Splinter.

Ken: "I got it."

Ken flips to his feet and throws two shurikens up at the chains holding up the spikes. Ken does a back flip out of the way.

Goro: "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The spikes fall on Goro as he looks up.

**Outside the temple.**

Venom lays Cammy on the grass. Venom turns back into Eddie Brock.

Eddie: "She's not breathing, ok first make an airway."

He opens her mouth.

Eddie Brock: "Cammy I know you'll really hate me for this but it is the only way."

Eddie puts his mouth against hers and begins to blow.

Eddie Brock: "there's no pulse."

He pushes down on here chest again then he blows air into her lungs again. Cammy begins to cough. She slowly opens her eye's to see Eddie over her. She pops up and slams Eddie to the ground and sits on top of him. She puts her hands on his shoulder forcing him down.

Cammy: "what the hell were you doing to me."

"feeling better already, oh am I interrupting anything." Liu Kang said standing next to Talbain and Kenshi.

Cammy: "You didn't answer my question."

Eddie Brock: "Hey cammy you mind getting off of me?"

She removes her hands from his shoulder, she crosses her arms as he sits up.

Eddie: "Could you get off my of me, your still sitting on me."

She quickly jumps off of him.

Eddie Brock: "Well as you can see you were fighting Goro when I."

At that moment Demitri Maximoff appears.

Demitri Maximoff: "hello Edward, it's time for you all to die so say your goodbyes."

Kenshi, Liu Kang, Cammy, Eddie Brock, and Jon Talbain get into there fighting stances.

To Be continued.


	7. The end, a new beginning

**Light out of the Darkness**

**Chapter 7**

**The end, a new beginning **

Demitri Maximoff: "Where is Ryu?"

Jon Talbain: "he is none of your business, face us if you dare."

At that moment Jon Talbain turns into a werewolf, known as Gallon.

Liu Kang: "I thought it had to be a full moon for you to change."

Eddie Brock: "Jon you and I have more in common then I thought."

Eddie transforms into Venom.

Venom: "Last time you faced brock, now meet Venom!"

Demitri Maximoff: "I'd like to face you but I have more important things to do."

Demitri makes a dark purple ball of energy and blasts everyone with it except Liu Kang, sending them flying.

Demitri Maximoff: "we finally meet Liu Kang, now we fight in battle to the death."

Demitri teleports behind Liu Kang and throws a kick which Liu Kang blocks, then he does the bicycle kick which sends Demitri onto the ground. Liu Kang shoots a fire blast out that is shaped like a dragon at Demitri Maximoff who roles out of the way. Demitri gets to his feet and runs over to Liu Kang. They engage into a vicious battle.

Two Minutes pass by during there battle.

Liu Kang jumps over Demitri Maximoff and grabs his arms, then he takes his left leg and shoves it into his back. As soon as he let's go Demitri spins around and try's to punch him, Liu Kang ducks and uppercut's him to the ground.

Liu Kang: "your a great fighter Demitri Maximoff, but your evil ways will be your down fall."

Demitri stands back up.

Demitri Maximoff: "You really are lost aren't you Liu Kang, I'm not even fighting at my one hundred percent form, you don't have a chance."

Liu Kang: "say what."

At that second Demitri is kicked onto the ground from behind by Ken.

Ken: "I think your mistaken Maximoff, you don't have a chance."

As Demitri begins to push up Ken elbows him back to the ground.

Liu Kang: "Ken, where is Goro."

Ken: "In many pieces."

Liu Kang: "we better find the others before Shang Tsung show's up."

Demitri jumps up and runs into the woods.

Ken: "let's get him, he's getting away."

Kenshi steps in front of Ken.

Kenshi: "let him go for now, we have bigger things to worry about."

Cammy, Gallon, and Venom show back up.

Venom: "that coward where did he go?"

Liu Kang: "he's gone for now."

Ken: "what could be more important than going after Demitri?"

Kung Lao and Robin come running out of the temple.

Robin: "Shang Tsung's gone."

Kung Lao: "It's seems Shang Tsung knows that earthrealm has won the tournament."

Venom turns back into Eddie.

Eddie: "what, how did we win?"

Kung Lao: "It seems Shang Tsung knows Goro was defeated and has fled to the mountain tops."

Liu Kang: "we have to stop him."

Robin: "hold on a second Liu, we also have to go after M.Bison and Demitri Maximoff."

"Then we split into groups." Chun Li said as she approached the group of fighters, walking beside Akuma and Felicia."

Gallon: "there you are Felicia."

Kung Lao: "ok, if we are to split into groups I'm going after Shang Tsung."

Kenshi: "Shang Tsung is mine."

Liu Kang: "let's just go."

Eddie walks over to cammy and puts an arm on her shoulder.

Eddie: "you feeling ok now."

Cammy spins around and slaps him.

Cammy: "don't ever touch me again!"

Cammy walks off along with Ken, Kenshi, and Kung Lao.

Ryu: "I'll go after M.Bison."

Liu Kang: "I'll go with you."

Robin: "you two won't mind if me and Chun Li tag along do ya?"

Ryu: "no problem."

The four of them walk off.

Felicia: "well I guess that leaves me, Akuma, Venom, and Gallon to go after Demitri."

Eddie push's past Felicia.

Eddie Brock: "I'll lead the way."

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Gallon thought to himself.

**Deep into the forest.**

Lilith: "morrigan are you sure you saw Demitri?"

Morrigan: "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I saw him go that way."

Lilith and Morrigan fly through the forest only to come to a quick stop in near an ledge to see Demitri standing there holding someone over the edge.

Demitri: "you said he wouldn't be a problem!"

"ha ha, did you really think you could defeat Liu Kang in your present state?" Joker laughed.

Demitri: "I've had enough of you and your laughter."

He drops Joker off the ledge.

Lilith: "Hey Demitri."

He quickly spins around to see the two succubus's.

Demitri: "Well, well Morrigan and Lilith, I wasn't expecting you two to show up at a time like this, but you will do."

Demitri rush's over and grabs Lilith and begins to squeeze her, a force field goes over them.

Morrigan: "what's he doing to her?"

In the forest. Akuma, Eddie, Felicia, and Gallon continue there search when Subzero and Johnny Cage coming falling in front of them.

Johnny: "Be careful there are vampires all over the place."

Akuma: "Gallon, Venom, you two go ahead the rest of us will hold them off."

Gallon and Eddie continue there journey as there friends fight the vampires.

Liu Kang and Ryu make it to a place what seems to be the plains.

Liu Kang: "Do you think Robin and Chun Li can hold off those vampires back there?"

Ryu: "There's M.Bison, let's get him."

Liu Kang and Ryu run over to confront him. As they approach him he spins around and launches an electric blast at them sending them to the ground. Ryu and Liu Kang quickly hop to there feet. Liu Kang shoots a fire blast as does Ryu, M.Bison blocks it with an electric force field, then he runs over and rams them both to the ground.

Liu Kang: "he's pretty tough, we better stay on our toes."

M.Bison floats into the air.

M.Bison: "you two are probably wanting answers on what is going on here."

Ryu: "yes we are, but what makes you think were going to believe you?"

M.Bison: "If that's the way it's going to be, then you both shall die without knowing why."

He fly's down from the sky and begins to battle both Liu Kang and Ryu. They have a long hard battle with M.Bison but they finally beat him. Liu Kang trips M.Bison while Ryu knees him into the air. Then at the same time they launch fire blast's at him blowing him back to the ground.

Liu Kang and Ryu walk over to his laying body. Ryu grabs him by the shirt and pulls him up.

Ryu: "alright Bison what's going on."

M.Bison: "this is only the beginning Ryu."

He then shoves his fist into his stomach then M.Bison leaps into the air and fly's off.

Liu Kang: "what does he mean, only the beginning?"

**In the woods.**

Ken shoves his hand into one of the vampires spine and pulls it out, then he throws it to Cammy who knocks another vampire with it.

Kung Lao: "I think that's all of them, for now."

Cammy: "alright we better keep moving."

Kung Lao: "I think we should regroup with Eddie and the others."

Cammy: "I don't want to be near that pervert."

Ken: "about that Cammy, when you got knocked out by Goro, Eddie ran off with you. You see if Goro had gotten a hold of you, you would be dead, you wearnt breathing so he had to do C.P.R."

Cammy: "so what your saying is he saved my life?"

Ken: "well, yah you could say that."

Kung Lao: "enough talk let's go find them."

**In the mountains.**

"what a foolish mistake coming here all by yourself Kenshi, where are your friends?" Shang Tsung says as he kicks Kenshi to the ground for the fifth time.

Kenshi: "they'll be here, and they will stop you."

Shang Tsung grabs him by the neck and holds him into the air.

Shang Tsung: "I really doubt that."

At that moment a ninja shuriken goes into Shang Tsungs back making him drop Kenshi. Shang Tsung turns to see the rat Splinter.

Shang Tsung: "you!"

At that moment Shang Tsung feels a sharp blade ripping through his back as Kenshi shoves it the whole way through.

Kenshi: "This is for my ancestors."

He then shoots the blade up and then back down slicing Shang Tsung in half.

Kenshi: "Glad to see you up and moving, I really can't see but you know what I mean."

Splinter: "yes I do Kenshi."

At that moment vampires surround them.

Kenshi: "we've got company."

**In the woods. **

Eddie transforms back into venom as they near the sound of a fight.

Gallon: "it's Morrigan and Demitri."

Venom looks down to see Lilith laying on the ground.

Gallon: "it looks like she was drained."

Morrigan lands on top of Lilith unconscious.

Demitri lands in front of them with red glowing around him.

Demitri: "how do you like my ultimate form?"

Venom: "your uglier then ever."

Gallon: "I see he drained Lilith of her powers."

Venom: "let's take him out!"

Venom and Gallon run over to him and begin there attack.

Venom: "this is for earlier."

Venom drives his razor sharp teeth into Demitri's neck.

Demitri: "ah, get off Symbiote!"

Gallon does the same by biting one of his legs.

There battle against Demitri Maximoff goes on for about another thirty minutes, Demitri Maximoff finally falls to the ground from a double kick from both venom and gallon.

Demitri Maximoff: "you two are much stronger then I thought, but you both are still no match for me."

Gallon: "what are you up to now?"

Demitri begins to laugh as he turns into a giant black fury bat with red eyes.

Demitri Maximoff: "ha ha, now I will feast on your insalent guts!"

"Move out of the way." Android 17 say's as he fires a large blast at Demitri. Gallon and Venom jump out of the way as the blast shoots through the large bats chest as he falls off the cliff. Juunanagou fly's over to them.

#17: "are you both ok?"

Gallon: "I think we'll both be fine."

Lilith and Morrigan wake up and walk over to Eddie and his friends.

#17: "woh, when Cletus told me about some hot succubus I thought he was joking."

Venom transforms back into Eddie Brock.

Eddie Brock: "what do you want now?"

Morrigan: "Well, I see you defeated Demitri."

Morrigan runs a finger down his chest.

#17: "hold on a second, I was the one who gave the fatal finishing shot."

"oh really." Morrigan say's as she wraps her arms around him and jumps on him wrapping her legs around his waist. She then brings Juunanagou into a romantic kiss hoping to Make Eddie Jealous. Gallon and Eddie turn there heads to the opposite direction to see Kung Lao, Cammy, and Ken running towards them.

Ken: "woh, it looks like we missed all of the action."

Cammy: "Eddie I've come to."

Eddie cut's her off.

Eddie Brock: "I know what your going to say, that I'm a no good nasty pervert who needs to get a life am I right?"

With that Eddie walks off.

Kung Lao: "what the."

Ken turns to see Morrigan and Andriod 17 kissing.

Gallon: "you two can stop Eddie is gone."

They break there kiss. Juunanagou wipes Morrigans saliva from his mouth and smirks.

Kung Lao: "disgusting."

Cammy: "I'm going to go talk to him."

Ken put's a hand on Cammy's shoulder.

Ken: "I think Eddie needs some time alone."

**Back in the woods.**

Felicia: "it looks like were done here."

Akuma: "Yes, it's about time."

SubZero: "no, there is still one more thing to be done."

Subzero and Akuma get into there fighting stances.

Felicia: "boys this is childish, please stop."

Subzero and Akuma jump into the air and throw a kick, knocking eachother back to the ground. Akuma fires an energy blast at Subzero who freezes it, then upper cutt's it to pieces. Akums does a jump kick knocking Subzero through a tree. Subzer runs back over and rams his knee into his stomach making blood come out of akuma's mouth. He then upper cutt's akuma into the air, Then Subzero jumps into the air and brings his hands together and knocks Akuma to the ground. Akuma slowly begins to stand up as Subzero grabs him by the head.

Subzero: "now you will pay for the death of my younger brother, the sixth subzero."

Akuma: "you may have defeated me Subzero, but there will be another in my place."

With that Subzero rips his head off as Felicia watches in horror.

Felicia: "how, why, he's dead."

Subzero: "he killed my brother in the same way, it had to be done."

**Hours later. The last two on the island.**

Robin/Tim Drake: "Raiden I'm not sure I understand, why did Joker come here?"

Raiden: "some things are left hidden, you are a great warrior Robin but some things are best untold."

Robin: "I feel like I'm in a low budget flick, who are the dark fighters and the Light fighters, none of it makes any sense lord raiden."

Raiden: "all I can say is return to Gotham city Robin, you have a city to protect alongside batman."

Robin: "what about Shoa Kahn, isn't he suppose to show up?"

Raiden: "his portals were closed after Shang Tsung was defeated."

Robin bows to Raiden, then the thunder god dissapears.

Robin: "I need to know more, well maybe he is right."

Robin get's into his bird plane and fly's off of the island.

By a nearby tree.

"Don't worry Boy of Wonder, you will know more soon in time." Quan Chi say's as he walks into the darkness of the woods.

**The End**

**For Now**

**Note: The next story that will hook onto this fic will be called The inferior Carnage.**

**That will only be the opening, the actual sequal will be called Mortal Kombat sacred warriors .**

**I know the ending/last chapter was rushed, but the sequal will be much better, and longer. Some of the main characters are going to die. Check in my stories section for the next two. There will also be new Characters joining in, namely Spiderman and Bishamon. **


End file.
